cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lani Legend
Lani Legend, born Lani Lashaya Calvet Secura, was, like her aunt and close friend Holly Talon, was of the most well known and most feared Bounty hunters of the Clone Wars era. She was never arrested due to the fact she was also the Queen of Felucia. Origins Jedi Master Anne Lillia Secura, Lani's mother,had recently married the Felucian King, John Calvet, as their first daughter and heir Lani was something of a celebrity on her home world. When she was younger Lani's close relationship her young criminal aunt Holly Talon concerned her mother. However, Holly used her skill and her elder sisters trust to convince Anne that she was teaching Lani, aged 4, the various langauges she knew. This was true but Holly also taught the young girl combat and many other things that proved useful later in Lani's own illegal life. Later, after the birth of Lani's younger sister Amai, Lani and her mother argued and stopped speaking altogether. Due to her parents lack of contact and care, Lani grew even closer Holly and her uncle Dazz Saberlegend. Although she never resented the fact she was a quarter Mandalorian, Lani never mentioned it, feeling that Mandalorian politics were much too complicated. However, Lani's Mandalorian blood was shown in her shoulder length blonde hair, which made her look more like Holly, whereas her eyes were green like her mothers. Some people wonder why Lani has darker skin than the rest of her family, the reason for this is the heat on Felucia, Lani's body developed a natural defence against sunburn. Often Lani was pictured as a Jedi or Sith. These were disguises, with sabers she stole, though she owned her own saber. It wad yellow, to show she was nietther Sith nor Jedi. Later Life When she was 11 Lani met Alpha Bladestorme, who she fell in love with.Anne, however, disaproved of Lani's claims to be in love so young, and the fact Alpha Bladestorme was a wanted Bounty hunter. Lani decided that it wasn't her mother's choice and, to prove this, she made an illegal marriage. Anne was furious and her fury only increased as she discovered that her daughter was pregnant. Anne decided that Lani was not an appropiate heir and attempted to raise Amai Lisa-Ann Secura, Lani's younger sister, aged two, to be her and her husband's heir. Lani, hurt and enraged by her mother's actions, formed a plan to, with the help of Holly and Dazz, to over throw her parents. After The Takeover Lani's life was quiet after she became queen, despite the fact she and her parents never even saw each other now. Lani now had a daughter named Danni Alphabreaker. Becoming a Bounty Hunter Lani decided to become a Bounty Hunter when she was 13. She had wanted to be a Mercenary since she was 2. But Lani's Bounty Hunting was aided by her force ability and a lightsaber she owned. Despite this, Lani was never sith or jedi, and declared a dislike for both. Around Danni's second birthday, Lani broke the news of her plans to her mother, instead of being angry, Anne burst into tears and told Lani she wanted to stop fighting. However, this truce lasted 5 seconds at the most, as Lani broke the news that she was having another baby. Anne and Lani stopped speaking again. Lani, like her aunt Holly, did not take any Bounty Hunter jobs during her pregnancy. Lexi Alphabreaker A few months later, Lani's second daughter, Lexi Alphabreaker, was born. Unluckly Lexi was infected with a illness known as Felucian Star desease, (the only people with this desease lived on Felucia) ,from birth, causing her legs and one arm to cease working. Whilst this was taxing to Lani, she never showed it and cared for Lexi devotedly. Danni was perfectly accepting of her sister's illness and treated the younger princess with care. Family Squabble Whilst quarreling with her mother, Lani felt that her aunt Holly was the only person she could confide in. This stressed Holly, who was on Lani's side but couldn't talk sense into her sister and sometimes wished they'ed start talking again. Lani, convinced Anne hated her, felt she could never speak to her mother again. Anne, angry and hurt, wouldn't have anything to do with Lani. Danni and Lexi, having never met Anne, had been brought up to only see Lani's point of veiw, and to think Anne was stuck up. However, Later on in this debate, Lani began to entrust Holly with the care of her daughters and visit her mother. This, whilst an atempt at another truce, alway led to further fighting, and Lani's visits lessened. For this reason, Lani never saw Amai, her sister, she wasn't sad about this because she never had really seen her sister much. Also, Lani felt she was making her own life now. As much as her parents rejected her, she rejected them. It was harder on Holly than on Lani or Anne, as she would be asked to babysit Lani's daughters, or told to give a message to Anne or Lani. Holly's Wars When Lani's close friend and aunt, Holly Talon, became involved in a number of conflicts, including the third Dark Nebula war and a war with Black Tech,Lani chose not to become a part of any of these wars, despite the fact Holly and Lani shared opinions on Holly's enemys. This was because Lani didn't want to endanger her planets fragile peace, or her young daughters. However, many of Holly's more extreme allies called Lani a pacafist, and many, worst names. Despite this, Holly and Lani stayed close. Quiet Life Towards her 14th birthday, Lani's life seemed to settle down. She saw less of Anne, and more of Holly, Alpha and her children. Also, the family moved to Lani's Felucian Palace, which had been redecorated after the takeover of Felucia. Lani decided that for now, certainly til Lexi was older and maybe better, She wouldn't quit Bounty Hunting, but wouldn't take jobs that would take her further from her family. There was only one snag was that the row between Anne and Lani was on the verge of becoming a family war. Other than that, Lani's life was perfect. Category:Female Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Member Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Married Characters